


No Fun Allowed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch out for fluff! *offers insulin*</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Fun Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for fluff! *offers insulin*

Title: No Fun Allowed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge prompt: Christmas Tree, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s advent challenge #1: Christmas tree.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Watch out for fluff! *offers insulin*

  
~

No Fun Allowed

~

Harry handed Draco two cups of mulled cider before settling next to him. After tucking a blanket securely around them, he reclaimed his cup. “You outdid yourself this year,” he whispered, gazing up at the Christmas tree.

Draco smiled. “I love Christmas.”

“I know,” Harry said.

“Plus, I had to make up for your awful childhood.”

Harry smiled, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder. “You’ve more than made up for that over the years.”

“Time for some fun, then?” Draco purred, reaching for Harry.

Just then the Floo sounded and children cascaded into the room. “Grandpas!”

“So much for fun.”

~


End file.
